


mail thief

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbor au, mingyu is a Blushing mess, thanks wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: "some asshole switched our flat numbers so your mail keeps getting delivered to me, sometimes i read it i'm so sorry you get very interesting mail"a meanie drabble based on this prompt.





	mail thief

"ding!" the doorbell rang.

it happened almost every week. every saturday at 8 a.m. the doorbell would echo across mingyu's flat without fail as he brewed his morning coffee. 

out of habit, mingyu made his way to the doorway to find a single letter lying on the floor. 

and out of habit too, he tore the envelope open and found himself grinning like a madman.

he knew it was wrong, those letters weren't even his to read, but his curiosity always beat him to it. 

kim mingyu let out a sigh and eyed the growing stack of envelopes on the table by his door.

he never bothered sending them back to the post office. he knew exactly who they belonged to. 

its just that he never actually got around to sending them back to their rightful owner, who lived one floor above him. 

travelling one floor above using the elevator took too much effort, apparently.

it was snowing hard and mingyu didn't have any plans that day hence, the reason why he was currently in the elevator with a bunch of torn envelopes in his hands. 

he mentally chastised himself for not returning them earlier... and also for reading the contents inside. but hey, shit happens right?

5 minutes later and there he was. standing before apartment 170, having second thoughts at the thought of the owner suing him for reading through his private letters. was that possible? was he going he spend a lifetime in jail? 

"ok. maybe it's better if i keep these instead? - yeah ok probably not but.." 

mingyu has had luckier days before and he simply decides that today was definitely not one of those days.

as he turned around to hop right back into the elevator, the door swung open to reveal a man with a teasing smile on his lips.

"kim mingyu, you've been here for.." the man trailed off to inspect the watch on his wrist before he continued.

"10 minutes. i honestly thought you forgot the whole concept of knocking." 

mingyu didn't bother to hide the scowl on his face.

"loser. i came over to give you something." 

"your heart?" 

mingyu believes he's not one to be flustered by a line as corny as that. if anything, he was usually the one who made the other party a blushing mess. not today though.

the light shade of pink that stained his cheeks seemed to betray his belief. his heart even skipped a beat! - maybe two beats. 

so mingyu did what he was best at.

"look jeon fucking wonwoo, some asshole switched our flat numbers so your mail keeps getting delivered to me. sometimes i read it i'm so sorry you get very interesting mail," he rambled.

it was hard to gauge wonwoo's reaction at the moment, the look of confusion that crossed his face disappeared in less than 1 second.

"you're telling me, my weekly subscription of Puppies Galore have been disappearing for the past two months because you've been.. stealing them?!" 

"hey, you know i love puppies too!"

"but they were my letters!" wonwoo sputters incredulously. 

"well, w-well what about an exchange then? my heart for those magazines?" it was out of mingyu's mouth before he could stop himself. 

"shit- look that was an accident."

at this point, mingyu feels that maybe digging a hole and hiding in it forever isn't such a bad idea. 

"well. that sounds like a fair deal." wonwoo mumbles after a second of silence. 

mingyu couldn't help but gape at the man standing in front of him. 

"you're gonna choke on a fly, mingyu." 

mingyu snaps his mouth shut and tries to muster up a coherent sentence in his brain that was a jumble of words. 

"w-wait about what you said, are you.. serious?" 

wonwoo shrugs and stuffs his hand in the pockets of his jeans. 

"i mean why not? - unless you have a rule against dating hot neighbors,"

mingyu lets out a strangled noise from the back of his throat (which wonwoo is sure sounded like a giggle.) and chooses to ignore wonwoo's last statement.

"no, no. i'd like that very much." mingyu confirms with an ear splitting grin.

it was hard not to return the grin. so wonwoo grins and the sight of the two grown men grinning madly in the middle of the hallway scared the lady coming out of the elevator so much she ran right back into the elevator again.

"so, you wanna come inside and maybe read those magazines with me?" 

"sure! this week's edition is my favorite oh my god, you're not gonna believe how cute this Corgi is!" mingyu exclaims, a tad bit dramatic as wonwoo mutters out an "i bet you're cuter," before shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> its meanie friday. hope you liked this! ♡


End file.
